Double Cross With Blood
by happygirl445
Summary: This HAS -well in the process of being- been rewriten! It is now called The Shadow in the Light.
1. Chapter 1

Hello happy readers! This is happygirl445! Okay so this story takes place in manga world. The gang is in the book of Eibon looking for Kid. Soul and Maka did not get seppartated from the others. Kid is evil! What's gunna happen! READ AND RESPOND I NEED POSITIVITY TO THINK!

Oh and

**puts hand on a book**

I SWEAR I don't OwN soul eater! Cause if I did the ending of the anime would have been so much cooler and this story would be happening!

Kid's POV!

_The power of the oblivion is amazing! I can f__eel it running through my veins the power to make everyone and everything symmetrical! _I thought. I had just cleared out all the impurities in wrath (**the chapter people**) leaving it completely blank when I noticed a portal open. My 'friends' came out. As soon as I sow their faces a brilliant idea popped into my head. _Why_ _one of them my minion. I could be like Medusa and have a little slave. But which? _I thought_. _I new that I did not want a weapon.. or a cat. So that left me with three choices.

Maka

Black Star

Kilik

I wonder who will fit the criteria? Then I let a new menacing laughter slip past my lips. Danm I love being evil. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA….

Nobody's POV!

"Finally the chapter of wait – wait where are we?" Maka looked questionably at her surroundings. Everything was white. Dead space. Nothingness.

"Yahooooooooo!" Black Star jumped out of the potal only to stop dead in his tracks. "WHAT KINDA STUPID CHAPTER IS THIS! THERE IS NOTHING HERE!" Black Star yelled.

Nothing answered or moved. Disappointed Black Star started to rant about it to Tsubaki.

"Well this is so un-cool nothing is in here." complained Soul. "can we just go to the next chapter already"

"I agree with soul! This place is giving me the creeps. I feel like someone is watching us!" Liz cried out.

"Because there is."

Terrified Liz spun around to see a creepy looking kid behind her.

REMEMBER TO RESPOND! CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON OR FACE THE WRATH OF CHAPTER WRATH!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Happygirl445 here with another chapter! :P

Hope you like it!

WAIT BEFORE YOU READ I HAVE AN ANOUNSMENT

**clears throated and pulls out paper**

No remember Happygirl445 does not own Soul Eater because if I did THIS would be happening in The Manga!  
**Throws paper on floor**

Remember R&R

Nobody's POV

"Because there is."

Terrified Liz spun around to see a crazed looking Kid behind her.

"Kid!" Liz screamed and jumped to give him a big hug, but instead of letting her latch on to him he flicked her in the head, causing her to fly several feet backwards into Kilik.

Everyone stared. The Kishin did that to Black Star when he was resurrected. (**What could this mean HMMMMMMMMM?)**

The normal funny obnoxious Kid had been replaced with a different Kid. This Kid was dressed in completely black, with messy _black_ hair and he seemed to be surrounded in a demonic aura.

As soon as Black Star could think, he ran straight at Kid with his fist ready. Instead of flinching (like a normal person/shinigami) Kid just put out his hand and stopped the punch like it was a high-five! Black Star had no time to react when Kid landed the final blow.

"Now which one of you three will be the 'lucky' one?" As soon as the last word left Kids mouth Black Star, Maka and Kilik's shadows grew. Then something strange happened, their shadows transformed into the shapes of their weapons.

Kilik – Two gloves

Black Star – The Demon Blade

Maka – A Sythe

Kilik's shadow was the first to change colors, it went from Black to gray.

"Not you," Kid seamed a little pleased. "that leaves you two."

Black Star's shadow seemed to do nothing.

Then Maka's shadow got darker, then it came to life the shadow sythe transformed into a tiny demon. **(REMEMBER DEMON=Black BLOOD)**

Maka watched as the demon started walking over to Soul, leaving a black trail of strange goo behind.

In and instant Kid was standing behind Maka and put his hand on her shoulder. He whispered "I was hoping it would be you."

Maka's POV

_My…I mean our shadows were changing col__ors and shape. They changed into the weapons we use, Kilik's glove, Black Star's Demon Blade, and my sythe._

_But something made my sythe changed into a tiny demon. I could just watch as it started walking over to Soul. _

_I was startled when kid touched my shoulder. There was a strange look in his eyes as he whispered in my ear. "I was hoping it would be you."_

Sorry for switching the POV well

PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON AND tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hey Hey here's the next Chapter

Oh and…..

**grabs mic**

"AND TO ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE I AND WRITING AND _FANFICTION _of course I don't own SoulEater SO OLD PERSON DOES!

**drops mic and runs away**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**Soul's POV**

The minute I saw Kid I new something had changed and that he was definitely not cool. The longer I looked at Kid the more I noticed was different. His usual neat hair was messy, the three white rings on his head were gone and I could faintly smell the stench of blood coming from his direction.

I watched as Black Star lunged toward Kid. Sadly the 'fight' only lasted a few seconds. Black Star was flung back about twenty feet into Kilik. (Kilik was knocked out from the blow) Then in a flash Kid was behind Maka and whispered something in her ear.

For some reason I knew I had to get Kid away from her, but when he tried to move his legs would not budge. I turned around to see what restricted my movements I saw a dark shadow walking over to me. I tried to get help but my mouth would not open. I turned back to Kid and Maka and watched as he got closer to my partner.

**Maka's POV**

I couldn't move my legs. It was like they were _frozen._ I wanted to step away from Kid because he was getting a little to close for comfort. HE HAD STEPPED INTO MY BUBBLE! Once I felt his breath on my neck he stopped inching closer, instead he changed direction and started to walk around me. He stopped right in front of me. I looked up into his into his souless eyes only to be greeted by a devilish grin.

"Hope you like _it." _ He said in a mocking tone.

He grabbed by shoulder and

_kissed _me! (**ewwww)** A thick liquid poured into my mouth. Once it hit my tongue I knew what it was.

Blood.

I wanted to pull away but I could do nothing but swallow the grossest liquid.

So much blood was flowing into my mouth that it started to pour down my chin and into my clothes.

There was so much liquid I felt like I would suffocate right there and then but then the flow stopped.

Kid unlocked his lips but kept a firm grip on my shoulders and said, "Now, take it all in Maka."

Everything went cold. I knew what was happening; the Black Blood was trying to take control. I HAD to stay awake but no matter what I did I kept falling into darkness until all the light was gone.

**BLACK STAR'S POV**

When I came to I saw Kid supporting a limp Maka, she appeared to be out cold. I stood up and walked over to Soul who was standing with one foot out like he was going to take a step forward. He was staring at Kid and Maka. "Dude what's wrong?"

Soul looked down at me without moving his head and said, "Get Kid away from Maka something's wrong I _can't _move."

"No prob Buddy, TSUBAKI lets go kick Kids ASS! YAHOOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Right!" and Tsubaki transformed into the demon blade."

"Prepare to meet your maker Kid, for I am the infamous BLACK STAR is here!" I screamed as I got ready for the fight.

He looked at me with impatience in his eyes. With a tilt of his head a black wall rose rose from the ground behind Maka. Then he leaned her against it and turned to face me.

"You are an a-symmetrical freak of nature and I shall get rid of you later. As for now…" Kid put up his hand and black blood shot out around me and hardened into a cage.

The first thing I did was try to cut myself out of it, but no luck, than I tried to kick and punch my way out but the black cage didn't even shake.

I was stuck.

"Now watch stupid _star_." Kid said with a smirk, than he turned and walked toward Maka.

I turned my attention to see that Maka's usual white right glove had turned black. "Now for the triggered."

Kid kneeled down in front of Maka, grabbed her chin and kissed her.

IT WAS GROSS! But my attention was shifted when I noticed Maka's black glove start to drip black goo. When the black goo hit the ground it moved to her feet where it seemed to climb her limp body. Every piece of clothing it touched turned black. When it had infected all of her clothes I notice a red rose lightly dusted with black appear on her hair. (**a/n Maka's hair is down) **

"Hmm perfect—" As he looked at Maka ,"now all we need is a weapon"

Don't you just love cliff hangers? 8P

Hey hey hey sorry for the wait but here's Chapter 3.. Ugg this chapter was so annoying to write cause I didn't know how describe her... did I do a good job?

I need help I need a cool guy name for a certain crazy black haired character also I need to pick his weapon. Any suggestions?

Any questions ask away and they shall be answered!

Now MOVE THAT MOUSE AND CLICK THE BIG BLUE BUTTON!

R&R

I'll update soon!


	4. Weapon time

Heyy guys Im BACKKKK

Sorry it took so long to update: I just started Marching band an it's eating my life away so yea..:(

And thanks: Meni,Blair,,Temari4689,,PurpleLightning12, and Alicekun

FOR REVIEWING

Ohh and before I forget

Remember boys and girls Happygirl445 does not own Soul Eater never think she does cause if you think that she will get eaten by the law…

_Last time~_

"_Hmmm perfect—," Kid said as he looked at Maka, "Now all we need is the weapon.__"_

_Chapter 4 baby 8)_

**Black Star's POV**

Kid turned toward Soul. I looked over to see friend on the ground breathing heavily, his shadow surrounding him. Soul let out a yelp of pain and transformed into his sythe. Another black wall shot out of the ground behind Soul.

Kid walked over to the sythe. When he reached Soul, Kid picked up the sythe and leaned it against the wall.

Then something strange started to happen to the sythe. The black on it started to drip off. It was replaced by an untainted white. As the process was happening Kid broke out into and insane laugh attack. I heard the muffled screams of my friend, I want to help but I AM STUCK IN A CAGE!

Soon all the black had drained off of the sythe onto the floor. Then Soul changed back . But he was now wearing a white tux with a white tie and red shirt.

Not a trace of Black was on my friend.

_LINE BREAK_

**Nobody's POV**

Kid stopped laughing and walked over to unconscious Soul and _kicked_ him.

Soul didn't even make a sound.

"Good, now we can move onto step two," Kid said as he reached down and stuck his two fingers into the pool of blackness that now surrounded Soul. Then he started to draw a line on the ground to Maka.

_LINE BREAK_

When Kid reached Maka he wiped his hands on his black over coat. Then he lifted Maka's gloved hand and layed it down on the black line, palm up.

As soon as her hand touched the black line the darkness surrounding Soil began to go towards Maka. The flow picked up speed, soon the darkness had incased Maka's hand.

Then the darkness consuming Maka's hand began to take the shape of a sythe.

When all the blackness had completely gone from Soul to Maka a Black and Gray sythe had completely materialized into Maka's hand.

**Black Star's POV**

It happened so quickly, at one moment Soul was surrounded in a dark shadow and the next the dark shadow had become a black&gray sythe in Maka's hand.

What the HELL is going on here?

Then Maka's eyes began to open. I noticed her usual emerald green eyes were now slightly tinted black and the usual glint in her eyes was gone leaving and empty almost lost look on her eyes. After she opened he eyes she began standing up using the black wall behind her as support.

When she steadied herself, Maka took a step forward in my direction.

Then I felt something I hadn't even in front of the Kishen. Fear. I was scared.

To my relief she turned toward Kid.

Th a flash Maka's sythe disappeared, and then something appeared on her shoulder. I couldn't see it very well but it was small, red and I swear it has horns coming out of it's head.

Then it spoke, it had an devilish voice like the devil himself was speaking, "So you made her awaken _finally." _WHAT DA HELL DOES THAT MEAN! I thought.

Then as if they just figured out I was listening in on there conversation, their voices fell to a whisper, but I could make out two words, "**Kill—"**& **"Kilik—".**

_LINE BREAK_

**Nobody's POV**

"Yes, _boy—_, I could have her kill anyone in this room." The small creature stated.

"Hmm—really?" Kid questioned.

"You doubt me boy?" It asked.

"Well….. Maka is usually a goodie two shoes and always tries to _help_ people. I would think she would do something cliché, like pulling out at the last second and stopping. I just need to know if I can _actually _use her." Kid said flatly.

"I see you do have a point… so chose any person in this place to kill and I will have her kill the said person." the creature said.

"Okay. Kill Kilik." Kid said.

ITS DONE AHAHHAHAH well watcha think

CLICK THE BUTTON AND TELL ME!

Ohh and I have found the new guys name now all I need is his weapon so any suggestions?

And what should I call the evil demon guy?

so anyways

CLICK THE BUTTON NOW KID ORERS YOU!


	5. Kilik

Hey guys Happygirl hear...SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG I had band camp and I was marching in the RAIN! It was horrible but still fun THANKS FOR REVIEWING

And I really don't reread or edit this cause if I did it would never ever make it out on FanFiction so there prob. be some spelling errors DON'T freak.

Well enough about me and more about the evils of Soul Eater

So

I HERBI CONFERM THAT I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER BUT NOONE CAN TAKE THIS STORY AWAY FROM ME! you will have to pry it from my COLD DEAD MIND!

Any whozy hear ya go

**WAIT WARNING**

_If you are a Kilik fan I am warning you not to read this chapter, turn away, and run back to your Kilik fantasy!_

_~You have been WARNED!_

-last time-

"_Okay Kill Kilik."_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Nobody's POV_

"Okay she will Kill Kili—" The creature started but stopped once he heard a faint moan coming from Kilik's direction.

"Hmm," It cracked a smile "It seems he is waking up, this may be fun."

_Line Break_

Kilik gave a moan as he slowly regained conscience, the last thing he remembered was Black Star running toward Kid—

"KID!" Kilik screamed as he violently shot up. He started to swing his head around taking in all of his surroundings.

_Okay, Kid looks pretty strange, Black Star is in a cage and Maka is walking toward me with a not so happy face. What da HELL happened when I was passed out. _Kilik thought.

He looked back at Maka who now had a scythe in hand and looked like she was ready to attack something but what. As if on que she stopped. Then he scythe spoke.

_Watch out little Kilik _

Maka took a step forward and started to sing were her 'partner' left off.

_The black blood was coming _

Maka raised her scythe and swung at Kilik who swiftly dodge her attack.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kilik yelled at an unresponsive Maka.

_Line Break_

On the other side of the chapter Black Star just put the last piece of the puzzle together…. Maka was trying to kill Kilik— and she had _no _MERCY.

"Kilik, Maka is trying to _kill _you," he screamed weakly in his black cage.

_Line Break_

_Your power means nothing _

"Maka is trying to _kill _you" Kilik heard Black Stars words over and over in his head as he dodged Maka attacks that he barely heard Maka's singing.

_When blood comes your way _

Kilik finally reached fire and thunder, then they transformed into two gloves that sat nicely on his hands. Kilik was ready to go on offence.

Kilik tried to punch Maka out, but she simply dodged his attacks with ease.

_So run little Kilik _

Kilik realized Maka was seriously trying to kill him, her attacks could do a lot of damage if they hit. He had to end thid quick or someone was going to die.

"_**SOUL RESONANCE"**_ Kilik screamed!

_Get out while you can _

Kilik unleashed the full power of Fire and Thunder on a seemingly unsuspecting Maka.

_And enjoy this sweet tune _

Instead of freaking out Maka stood there unmoved. Just before the attack hit Maka, she swung up her scythe cutting straight through the middle of the attack. Kilik's gloves landed on the ground just out of reach.

Maka just left Kilik defenseless and vulnerably in front of the enemy.

_for it— _

Maka raised her scythe and it hissed "_**Soul Slicer**_" The scythe quickly changed its color to a deep crimson red.

_shall be your last _

With a quick slash Maka sliced through Kilik, splitting him and his soul in half.

_Hmmm~ _Maka continued to hum the deadly tune as she wiped the blood of her scythe and walked away from Kilik's lifeless body.

_Line Break_

**Clap Clap Clap**

"Beautiful," Kid said as he walked up to Maka. Then the scythe changed back into the creature.

"Happy?" It asked un-amused.

"Yes, yes I can use her." Kid stated. "But before we move on to my plan I have to know your name."

"My name is….Yami" the creature said.

"Hmm Yami, that fits perfectly." Kid thought.

Yami gave him a scowl and continued, "So, what's next."

"I have a plan and it goes something like this—" Kid started to whisper his convoluted scheme into the demons ear.

_Line Break_-

"Hmm, I like it. Okay we're in, do what you want and we'll go along with it. Now Maka come, we have another job to do. The creature jumped off Maka's arm and transformed into a giant black and gray wooden looking mallet.

Maka grabbed it and it started to speak, "Now Maka knock every single person in this chapter out including yourself."

She simply nodded and walked over to Tsubaki who was just regaining consciousness. Tsubaki opened her eyes to be greeted with a smack in the face rendering her unconscious once again.

Then Maka walked over to Fire and Thunder who were at their partner's side. The two turned around and looked at Maka, faces full of disgust. She just gave them a smile that stretched from ear to ear before she smacked Fire with such a force that he smashed into Thunder knocking both of them out.

Then she walked over to Liz and Patty who were now weeping silently as they realized what was happening. With a swing there cries were silenced.

Maka wandered over to Kid and smacked him so hard that he flew across the room into cage that was holding Black Star. The cage instantly crumbled. When kid blacked out, his hair and clothes went back to normal.

A panic stricken Black Star could only stare as he saw Maka walk slowly over to the cage. He wanted this nightmare to end and quick. His wish was granted was granted when Maka's mallet made contact with his face.

With everyone unconscious exept herself Maka took her mallet and hit herself in the head knocking herself out cold. As soon as she hit the floor the scythe melted into a pile of black and disappeared into her right glove. Then the black in her clothes and the red rose dripped into her glove, leaving the only evidence of the fiasco was Maka's right glove and Kilik's dead body.

_Line Break_

_**Blair's POV**_

"Hmm…..I think I should check on em' ~pumpkin," I thought out loud as a walked in a random chapter.

_Line Break_

"_**PUMKIN PORTAL!" **_Instantly a portal opened up to my friends, and I stepped through. When I came out the other side I was stunned to see what I saw.

Kilik was covered in blood and looked to be in half, and everyone else was unconscious with big bumps on their heads. The only good thing was that Kid was here.

_But what I don't understand is what could have done all this._ I thought, _Well what ever it was I __**don't **__want to be here if it comes back. ~Pumpkin_

"_**Pumpkin Pumpkin!" **_I yelled. Then a big pumkin appeared in front of me. I picked up everyone including Kilik (_Ewwww_) and put them in the pumkin.

_**"Pumpkin" **_In a flash everyone was out of the book and back in Shibusen. (**n/a don't know if I spelled it right**)

_Done [= man I love writin' in italics any way did you like the creature's new name and howz bout the chapter? I WANT TO KNOW SO REVIEW OR else I WILL TELL YAMI TO KILL YOU HAHAHAHAHAH! _

_PS- I warned you_

_ *cough*_


	6. The Killer?

_I –blah blah blah blah– don't own Soul eater PS the new chapter was SUPER MEGA FOXY AWSOME HOT! _

**A/N anything in bold and **_italics _**is being sung **

** Ex: **_**Sunny had a little cake, a little cake, little cake **_

_** Sunny had a little cake that she ate the other day :) **_

READ and Remember JUST because it looks like turd doesn't mean it ant' edible unless it is really turd so… yea

DESCRESTION: NEVER bake Cookies cause I did and my mom dropped the try so they got glassified and I tried to eat on… um any waaayyyyyyy STORY TIME!

Shini's Office [=

-START OF CHAPTER-

"Mr. Death the kids that you sent into the book have returned with your son but one of them was killed." Yumi **(A/N she's the smarter death scythe) **said as she fixed her glasses.

"The strangest thing is how the body was found," Stein tightened the screw, "I mean his body was split completely in half, like the sharpest _blade _passed through him. Even his bones were cleanly cut not a piece was missing from the bone. You could just put his two halves back together and you would never be able to tell the difference. The power needed to do that would be 2, no 3 times my own."

"Well the only question we have to answer now is: Who We Think Killed Kilik? Yami typed something on the keyboard in front of her. In a flash the images of everyone that entered the book –excluding Blair– shot up on the mirror. "Well out of all of them the strongest are Black Star and my son Kid. Maka, I think has too much heart to kill Kilik also she would need to concentrate super hard to even me able to muster up half the power that was used to do what was done to Kilik." Death said.

"So it's between Kid and Black Star." Yumi mumbled as she pressed so keys on the key board and the two boys pictures got bigger on the mirror.

"Well I doubt Black Star did it because he wants to be powerful, not kill his friends. Even though it pains me to say this, everything points to Kid being the murderer." Death sighed.

"It would make sense because Kid was in the book a lone the longest. So, he could have turned bad in any of the chapters." Stein turned his screw.

"Wait, what about Soul, if you look at the past Soul clearly could have done it if he had the right motive, he is a death _scythe _after all." Marie cut in.

"Why would you say that?" Stein looked up at her from his chair.

"Well I know that Soul would protect Maka at any cost even if it means killing a friend and since he is a _Death Scythe _he would have the power to kill someone without Maka's help, and he slice marks would make sense since he is a scythe or in retrospect a giant knife."

"Fine, I'll add Soul to the list. Wait if that's your reasoning what about Liz or Patty. If Kilik went crazy and tried to kill K— "

"Wrong," Stein cut in ,"Liz and Patty are not nearly strong enough to kill or even face Kilik alone. So our major three suspects are Soul, Kid and Black Star."

"Hey, what about Tsubaki she is the demon blade ya know?" Death questioned. In a second everyone in the room turned to him and said, "To nice."

"Good, so we will put our three strongest interrogators with Kid, Black Star and Soul. And we will put our other interrogators with Liz, Patty, Maka, Fire & Thunder and Tsubaki." Yumi pressed enter on the keyboard and the information was sent InterroGation HQ **(A/n bad joke- do you get it?)**

"Well what are we waiting for lets start the interrogations!" Stein yelled as he spun around in his chair with a big smile on his face.

-END OF CHAPTER-

_Ahhh another chapter over soo what did you think was is __**boring **__was is __**funny**__ I NEED TO KNOW _

_SO TELL ME NO OR ELSE I SHALL TELL YUMI TO SEND A VIRUS TO YOUR COMPUTER _

_**NOW CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON!**_


	7. Who is the Killer?

Gaaaa I am SOOO SORRY IT HAS BEEN 2 WEEKS I FELL SO BAD r u still there? PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP! ITS ALL BANDS FALT marching band is taking over my life! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

-so here it is

I HAPPYGIRL465 DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

Ch 6

THE CHAPTER HAS BEGUN! DU-DU-DUH

Nobody's POV

"Pumpkin Pumpkin!" instantly a large pumpkin appeared in the middle of the pentacle (**a/n **if you don't understand look it up readers :P).

"Hmmmmmm, it looks like they're back." Stein thought out loud. "I wonder if Kid's with them."

But that curiosity soon vanished when the pumpkin vanished leaving nine students, one dead, eight unconscious, in its place.

"What happened in that book?" Stein questioned to no one.

_**Shini's Office **_

"Mr. Death I have good news and bad news." Yumi said fixing her glasses, "The good news is that you son is back and he seems unharmed but the bad news is that one of the students that went in looking for him is now dead."

"But what is the most interesting is how his body was found," Stein said as he twisted his screw. "Kilik's body was split completely in half. Like-like a blade or scalpel had passes through him with out an ounce of resistance from Kilik or the killer. Not even I can kill someone so fast that they have no time to even move a muscle. What kind of person did this?"

"Well the only question we have to answer _now _is: Who do we think **Killed **Kilik." Yumi typed something on a keyboard. In a flash the images of everyone that entered the book shot up onto the mirror.

"Well out of all of em' the strongest are Black Star, my son Kid and Maka. But, Maka, I think Maka has too much heart to even consider killing Kilik also she could never even dream of mustering up enough power to murder Kilik so quickly." Death said.

"So it's between Kid and Black Star." Yumi typed some more and then Kid's and Black Star's pictures got bigger.

"Well I highly doubt it was Black Star because he wants to be powerful, _not _kill his friends. Even though it pains me to say this but," Death took in a big breath and finished, "all fingers say Kid is the killer."

"Yes. That would make sense since he was in the book **alone **the longest. He could have **turned **in any chapter." Stein rolled up next to Mary.

"Wait what about _Soul_?"Mary questioned. "If you look at the past Soul clearly could have done it if he was trying to protect Maka."

"Why would you say that Mary?" Stein asked looking up at Mary

"Well, I know Soul would protect Maka even if it meant his dead or the death of **another. **And isn't he a **Death **_Scythe, _meaning he has the power to kill. _Without _Maka's help." Mary stated.

"Fine. I'll add him to the equation, but wait if that's your reasoning than why not Liz or Patty. If Kid showed up and Kilik wen— " Stein cut her off before Yami could finish.

"Wrong. Liz and Patty are not nearly strong enough to kill Kilik alone. So our three major subjects are Soul, Kid and Black Star."

"Hey hey hey what about Tsubaki?" Death questioned.

In a second everyone in the room turned to him and said "To Nice."

"Fine, so we will put our three strongest interrogators with Kid, Black Star and Soul. And our _other _interrogators with Liz, Patty, Fire, Thunder and Tsubaki." Yami finished typing and then fixed her glasses.

"Well what are we waiting for lets start the interrogations!" Stein yelled as he spun around in his chair with a big smile on his face.

_END_

Please REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR STILL ALVIE AND WHAT YOU THINK! :D 


	8. I AM SORRY!

Hello your write is a shit face right now so if you read my latest ch you will see i screwed up and wrote the same one twice just slighly different i want you to take these ch and merge them together you got that and my next ch will be different it with be longer so please don't through potatos at me

-thanks you retard writer


	9. This is Ch 8! Interrogations

**Hey Happygirl465 here :P **

**The real chapter 8**

**-here you go-**

Interrogation Room 'A'

-Subject: Death the Kid

-Conductor: Jared

"So Kid, what is the last thing you remember." Jared asked flipping through some papers on the desk.

"Well, I watched the 'Nat-Man' get sucked into a book. Then the same guy who sucked up the Nat-Man appeared next to me and said, "Hmm, you are very interesting" then everything went black."

"Is that all you remember," Jared looked up from the papers.

"Hmm I also remember someone saying "power of the oblivion". Then Kid jumped out of the white chair startling Jared, causing him to reach for the brief case under the table. "What day **is **IT!" Kid yelled at him.

"Um….." Jared checked him watch. "June 21st, why?"

"Ahh I need to go on a mission _**now!**__"_ Kid screamed as he ran to the door.

"Why?" Jared was very confused.

Kid turned around with snot coming out of his nose. "Because I have only done seven missions in the past seven months," He held seven figures, "This is the eighth month and I _have_ to do a mission to make it an even 8. If I don't the mission God's will _**hate **_me and I will never ever be able to do another mission ever again." Kid half said and cried and he sank to the ground.

**_Next Room_ **

Interrogation Room 'B'

-Subject: Liz

- Interrogator: Jacob

"So, do you remember anything that happened in the Book of Ebion?" Jacob questioned.

"I remember being scared. Like when I am around creepy things. Also, I remember getting hit over the head really _**hard, **_and the smell of _blood." _Liz explained.

"Anything else?" Jacob asked as he jotted some information and a notepad.

"Nope, I think that's it." As soon as she finished saying that the door to the white interrogation room swung open. A tall husky man stepped into the room. He looked straight at Liz and said, "Kid is going on a mission, you are coming to." Then he turned and left the room.

Liz looked at Jacob with a confused expression written on her face. Then she got up and walked out the door.

**_NEXT_**

Interrogation Room 'C'

-Subject: Patty

-Conductor: Willy

"Um-mm. P-p-a-a-t-ty do-d-d-o-o remember any-ny-th-th-i-n-ing?" Willy managed to get out.

"Nope! Hahahahahahaha" Patty laughed as she banged her hands on the table.

Then the door slammed open startling Willy out of his chair. The same husky man that got Liz entered the room, grabbed Patty and dragged her out of the room shutting the door behind him.

**_Who's Next?_**

Interrogation Room 'D'

-Subject: Fire & Thunder

-Conductor: Spartacus

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Fire and Thunder were crying in the corner refusing to speak.

"….." Spartacus wrote something down and walked out of the room.

**_4 more …. I think….._**

Interrogation Room 'E'

-Subject: Tsubaki

-Conductor: Laurence

Tsubaki sat fidgeting in her chair looking at the door from time to time with a worried face.

"Tsubaki!" Laurence yelled and startled Tsubaki. "What do you remember?"

"N-Nothing. I remember nothing. I keep telling you that I don't remember anything. Now, can I please go to Black Star, something doesn't feel right." Tsubaki calmly said.

"Why, so you can kill him?" Laurence accused.

What, why would I do that?" Tsubaki looked at him disgusted.

"One of you is the killer and I am convinced it is _you_!" Laurence stated.

"What?" Tsubaki asked surprised.

**_-Well then-_**

Interrogation Room 'F'

-Subject: Black Star (who is currently still unconscious)

- Conductor: Jim

Jim sat alone in the white room. After a few minutes of silence he screamed, "How the HELL am I supposed to interrogate someone who isn't even HERE?"

**_IM INOCENT I SWEAR! –ha I have always wanted to type that~ :P– _**

Interrogation Room 'G'

- Subject: Soul

-Conductor: LeeRoy

"So, Mr. Evans," LeeRoy began, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I-I remember white, nothingness." Soul started to shake in the chair.

Then he stopped and looked around the room franticly.

"What's wrong Mr. Evans?" Percy asked.

"Something's wrong! I have to get to Maka." Soul ran to the door and started to turn the door knob. It was **locked. **So Soul started to bang on the door,

Percy needed to get this situation under control. He remembered the brief case under the table and what Mr. Death had said to him when he got it,

_LeeRoy, in this briefcase is an injection that will knock anyone out. I only want you to use this if either A) Soul goes nuts and attacks you or B) if you are absolutely sure that Soul is the murderer. Good Luck hope you don't need to use it. _

LeeRoy opened up the briefcase and too out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. With the needle in hand he calmly walked over to Soul. He then raised his arm and stabbed Soul in the arm, the second LeeRoy inserted the liquid, Soul fell limp and passed out.

**_Last and By FAR the Best!_**

Interrogation Room 'H'

-Subject: Maka

- Conductor: Boris

"So, Maka what do you remember?" Boris asked lazily.

"I-I remember—" Maka's eyes widened, "a shadow and the smell of blood…. so much blood—" and she began to shake.

Boris became alert and took notice of Maka's behavior. "Anything else?"

"Y-y-yes, a song"

"Do you remember enough of the song to be able to recite the lyrics?" Boris questioned.

"I think." Maka said a little too quickly.

"Can you tell me it?" Boris picked up his clipboard to get ready to write.

"N-n-n-o-no I don't want to." Maka shuttered as a large shadow appeared behind her stretching out and covering half the room.

"**Come on~ he wants to hear it." **The shadow hissed sending a chill down Boris's spine.

"No!" Maka yelled as she clamped her hands over her ears.

"**Come on" **it cooed, **"I'll even start it for you"**

"Run." Was all Maka managed to say before Yami began to sing.

_**~Watch out little Boris~**_

Maka's head snapped down letting her bangs cover her eyes. She continued the song.

_**~The black blood it coming~**_

Slowly the shadow started moving toward her hand.

_**~Your power means nothing~**_

When the shadow completely disappeared a black scythe had appeared in her left hand.

_**~When blood comes your way~**_

The tough Boris was shaking as he reached for the black brief case under the desk.

_**~So run little Boris~**_

Maka stood up from her seat with her head still down and stepped toward Boris, who was now trying to get the brief case open.

_**~Get out while you can~**_

Maka raised the scythe and cut the table in half. Then she slowly walked forward, trapping Boris against the wall.

_**~And enjoy this sweet tune~**_

He managed to open the brief case. Inside was a dart gun (with no darts) and a big red button.

_**~For it shall be your last~**_

Boris removed the lid on top of the button and went to press it, at the same time Maka raised her scythe.

It hissed, "**Soul Splitter**" almost immediately the scythe turned a crimson red and Maka swung it down onto Boris who was inched away from hitting the button.

He died instantaneously but his top half of his body fell upon the button, setting off the alarms.

**_End of the ch_**

**Hey Im back **** so how did you like MY chapter is it thrilling?**

**REVIEW OR ELSE ill tell MAKA to start singing ….**

** REVIEW!**


	10. Akuma no dansei ch 9

Ahh sorz SORRY been so long - even though you don't give a shit I will tell u why I have been so hiatus with this story the answer is I HAVE NOT SO SHUT UP! My life has been taken over by high school clubs, field-hockey, Marching band, and baking. Also I have a small attention span and I broke my computer -it fell of the desk… we what u gunna do? Anyways b/c it was a long wait her is a semi-ish long chapter.

-oh and it seems I have forgotten to say somthin at the start of my ch ~~ I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER how do I know this b/c I would have had them leave damn book a lot more violently! ~ and not killed the bear

Okay so enough of me her is ur LONG AWATED CHAPTER –Read&Reaspond

CHAPTER START

_Ps whole chapter in NOBODY POV_

_**Shini's Office**_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Lord Death one of alarms seems to have gone off." Yumi said as she turned away from the mirror.

"Really which one?" Death questioned.

"Ummm…., "Yumi looked down at her clipboard and spoke without looking up from it. "RM 'H', Maka Albarn's room.

"Impossible she can't be the killer it's impossible." Stein mumbled to himself.

"Well let's go and see what happened. Hopefully nothing _did _happen." Marie said as she was halfway out the door.

_LINE BREAK O'_

As soon as they approached Rm 'H' they knew something was off.

All was silent except for a faint wimper.

No one wanted to open the door, not even Lord Death. They just stood there, scared at what may lye behind the white door. Even Stein felt the urge to run and hide, something he hadn't felt in ages. But the one who finally reached for the door handle was Marie. She turned the knob slowly and let the door slid open by itself, revealing a horrific scene.

Half of the once white room was now stained crimson. Borus's corpse lay in a bloody pool. His top half lay on the brief case and his head faced the doorway. It held the last emotion he had held on Earth. Pure terror.

Their attention was shifted to the right of the room when they heard the small sound of a child crying.

That half of the room was covered in a black shadow and in the far corner was Maka. Her pale skin was now stained a bright red. Maka was in the fetal position (**a/n but she is propped up by the wall**) and rocking back and forth letting her tears fall. But she was not alone, by her side was Yami. He looked to be slapping her in the back while yelling. As soon as he noticed the teachers, death scythes and shini he turned and faced them, and his lips cracked into a devilish grin. He then turned around and stepped into the shadow, _disappearing_. Almost on queue the shadow vanished leaving a red Maka against the white wall.

Out of everyone Stein was the most shocked. He knew what the shadow meant. **Black Blood. **But that was impossible because of Maka's soul. Right? The more Stein thought about it the more he wanted to know what happened in the book.

Yumi was the first to speak, "Now we know who the killer is."

"Yes and though it pains me to do something must be done about this. Yumi , please call the _Akuma no dansei_ tell them they have another _guest."_

Marie looked at Death and began to speak but Death cut her off, "Please Marie." Death said in a pained voice. He the turned to Stien and said, "Don't tell Maka's father, just get him away from Shibusen." And with that he turned and floated back to his office.

Yumi had let a tear fall from her right eye that she quickly wisped it away. She then whipped out a cell phone and dialed a number. She then said, "Interrogation room 'H'", hung up the phone and hurried away from the scene, leaving Marie and Stein alone and silent.

Marie broke the silence, "Stein should we try to comf—" but she was cut off.

"No, we can't go near her now, hell not even the Akuma no dansei should go near her now," Stein said sadly.

_Liner Breaker_

Maka barely flinched when the door banged open. She didn't even acknowledge the two men at the door. The two men whose faces were covered by a black mask that held no eye wholes and their outfits were straight black. Nothing popped out it was as they were invisible.

At the door the men seemed to me surveying the room with their non-existent eyes. Once they had 'seen' everything the men walked into the room. As soon as their feet made contact with the stone floor Maka's head snapped up. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red from crying and her hair was madden together.

The men walked up to her, the taller one grabbed Maka's right shoulder and violently pulled her out of the corner. As soon as she was freed from the corner the other man took hold of her other shoulder and together the dragged her out of the room. When they exited the room Stein and Marie got a good look at Maka, who had began to cry again. But the men did not stop they just kept dragging her down the hall. Anyone could have followed the rout they took for as they dragged her she acted like a crayon leaving a thin red trail in her wake.

After walking/being dragged for hours the trio came to a door. The shorter man took out a key from his left pocket and slid it into the huge ass lock that hung in the old wooden door. Once the lock was opened it dropped to the floor and the door swung open. The short man then grabbed hold of Maka's shoulder again and they started to descend the stairs.

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang* **

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang* **

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang* **

***Bang***

***Bang***

When they reached the bottom the tall man hit a switch and the torches that lined the left dungeon wall lit up with fire. The man resumed hold of Maka and they continued down the musky hall. Maka turned her head to look at the cells that lined the right wall. They all seemed to be masked in an ominous shadow. As they passed some on the cells the darkness seemed to shift. After they passes about 16 cells they came to a sudden halt. The cell door swung open. One of the men picked Maka up by the collar and through her into the cell. As he back made contact with the cold stone the cell door slammed shut and locked. As she sat in the cell heard the door at the top of the stairs close and the torches went out leaving her in complete and utter darkness.

_**CHAPTER IS DONE_**

**AHhhh semi-long my BUTT that was 4 pages **_**you **_**should be happy and because you are **_**SO **_** happy you **_**WILL **_**Press the BLUE button and write a RESPONSE! Thx **

\ /

\ /


	11. Drip

Okay I have been told that my chapters are a little confusing believe me they are important! Pretty much Maka is going a little mental. So if you are confused please ask me and I will explain! -I do not own Soul Eater

_start_

Maka's Pov (Ps. she is slipping)

**Drip**

It has not been long

**Drip**

since I was locked in here

**Drip**

That is what I keep telling myself

**Drip **

but it feels so far away

**Drip**

The darkness has clouded my senses

**Drip**

My eyes won't adjust

**Drip**

or maybe there is nothing to see

**Drip**

I hear noises

**Drip**

that do not belong to humans

**Drip**

Am I alone in this room?

**Drip**

If I am, where's the noise coming from?

**Drip**

A voice echoes in my head

**Drip**

"You are not alone~"

**Drip**

"Will you go away?" I question the voice

**Drip**

"No, I will never leave you Maka~" it answers

**Drip**

_end_

So until next time! Remember if u are confused ask me a question.


	12. AN REWITTEN read VERY VERY important

Okay I will put is very simple .. THIS STORY SUCKS! Everything about it except the story line is suckish! The chapter lengths... horrid. Even the way I portray the characters is bad but have no fear cause I am rewriting it! Under a different name! Are there any suggestions cause frankly all of mine are bad

So I am off to rewrite this bad story and make it better! So PLEASE title idea's fast

- I'm out!

P.S. I would have done this MONTHS ago but school and procrastination is just SO damn time consuming

**UPDATE **

Hey readers so yup I started the rewrite .net/s/7218588/1/The_Shadow_In_The_Light

Yeah the first chap is an a/n and the second chapter is mega short but I PROMISE you I won't write do that for the next chapter! So please read and tell me what you think.


End file.
